


Don't Break Me

by WaterPony256



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Celebrity Crush, Crushes, Fear of Discovery, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterPony256/pseuds/WaterPony256
Summary: Papyrus is scared of being rejected by Mettaton. He debates on whether to confess his love to him or not.I like this ship ok.And apparently 1 am is the perfect time for writing.





	Don't Break Me

_Mettaton_

The well-known superstar of the underground is who caught the gaze of The Great Papyrus. He didn't realize it at first, but as he watched the robot perform with his glamorous moves, he couldn't look away. Oh, The Great Papyrus had a crush.

At every concert he visited, his feelings toward the star grew more and more. He couldn't deny it anymore.He had to confess to Mettaton. But,one issue came to his mind.

_What if he doesn't accept these feelings or rejects him?_

Many possibilities can into view as the skeleton contemplated what could happen. None of them were good. They were all ways of Mettaton rejecting him. Each one worse than the last. 

These thoughts were of the star publically turning him down, laughing at him, or being mad at him for loving him that way. Every single thought consisted of Papyrus being broken afterwards.

Broken Heart 

Broken Soul

Broken Love

This all tore at the skeleton from the inside. Then, he thought not about the outcome, but the reasons of being rejected. So many appeared in one second, more than he could count. All of them were mostly about him. 

How silly he always looked, how he acted so childish, how he isn't famous either, how...

How he is nothing compared to him.

It made his soul ache thinking of this. Of how just bones and magic is nothing compared to a well-constructed machine that was programmed to entertain millions. The skeleton looked down to the ground and felt tears form in his eye sockets. His friends had always told him that he should never think of himself as anything less than great. But, now he was.

He knew his friends would always accept him and be there for him, but he would never be able to get over being turned away by someone famous. Through all of these thoughts, he failed to hear a familiar voice calling his name, getting louder and louder each time. 

"PAPYRUS!"

The large skeleton was visibly shaken as he looked at the smaller skeleton standing in front of him. It was his brother Sans. Oh no, hopefully he didn't see the breakdown Papyrus was having. "bro, you look like somethin's troubling ya. wanna talk about it?"

"PLEASE DON'T LAUGH IF I TELL YOU", the brother weakly said, tears still in his sockets.

"you know that i'd never do that if you're troubled."

"OKAY", the skeleton took a deep breath, "I HAVE A CRUSH ON METTATON."

This wouldn't have been a surprise if it was coming from a random monster or something. But, it coming from his own brother was a shocker. He had never seen any hint of it before, though. He notices that Papyrus wasn't making eye contact with his brother.

"dude, are you serious?"

"YES, AREN'T YOU GOING TO LAUGH AT ME NOW FOR IT?" ~~~~

"why would i laugh at my brother for loving someone?"

"I DON'T KNOW. I MEAN, CONSIDERING HOW HE'S A COMPLEX ROBOT AND I'M JUST BONES WITH A SOUL INSIDE."

Sans denied these reasons to put his brother down. "you are just as great as he is. that's why you're called the great papyrus." Sans then had an idea. "you should confess to him now. it would be better to find out his true answer rather than imagine it."

"I-I DON'T KNOW."

Without another word, Sans warped them both to Alphs's lab. Papyrus then started to sweat profusely. Sans knocked on the lab door, and Alphys opened it and greeted them both. "H-hi, what is y-your business h-here? P-please, do come i-in." The brothers both entered the lab that was not changed in the slightest from their last visit.

"pap would like to talk to mettaton if he has the time."

"SANS", Papyrus scolded at this abrupt request.

"W-why, I think h-he can talk n-now if you w-want."

Alphys then guided them to a bedroom. That must be Mettaton's. She then rapped on the door. "Mettaton, you some visitors." The door then opened a few seconds later. No one other than the star himself was in the doorway in front of them.

Papyrus was as nervous as ever. He could feel his soul pounding so hard that he could almost hear it. This was the big moment. He would either be the happiest he's ever been or be badly broken forever.

The robot greeted them both. "Ah, Sans and Papyrus, hello darlings." Sans greeted back to him calmly while Papyrus was barely able to speak. Alphys noticed this and said to Mettaton, "Let's talk in the dining room. There's something important that these two want you to know."

They were all taken to the room in the lab where Alphys eats. They all sat down and began conversation. 

"So, what is this that you want to tell me?"

"actually, it's more of papyrus wanting to tell you."

"Oh", Mettaton then looked at Papyrus, "Do you have something to tell me, darling?"

Papyrus was caught off guard. Could he be able to tell him the truth, his true feelings? The fear of rejection was still fresh in his mind, but he then figured he'd have to face it. It was now or never. You can do this.

"I-I L-LIKE YOU." The skeleton looked away for a second and looked back to see his reaction. 

"Why, I like you too. You've always been a fan and friend to me, right?" The robot replied gladly.

"N-NO, THESE FEELINGS A-ARE MORE COMPLEX. I LIKE LIKE YOU."

Mettaton then registered what he meant and looked at Papyrus, surprised. The skeleton then felt like this was a mistake, bad idea, and much more. His mind scolded him for having these feelings, but it was too late for that. He readied himself for instant rejection. 

It didn't come, though.

Instead, a pair of metal arms wrapped around him, embracing him.

"I-I feel the same way. I've just been nervous about it and wondering if it was true."

This surprised Papyrus, along with the acceptance of Mettaton.  _Mettaton. Nervous? This possibly couldn't be._

Papyrus then asked what he wondered a lot about his feelings.

"BUT, WHY? I THOUGHT YOU WOULD WANT SOMEONE BETTER. AT LEAST, SOMEONE WHO ISN'T JUST A HOLLOW BEING OF BONES."

Mettaton was then shocked at what Papyrus thought of himself. He didn't think of him this way at all. He thought of him as more. As someone with a lovely aura to be in, someone with the most joy in them he'd ever seen, the purest soul anyone could experience. 

The best monster that could match him. The one who is unexpected.

He told Papyrus all of this, and the skeleton was now crying after all the times of trying to hold it back. Mettaton then let him go, looked him in the eyes, and smiled most sincerely at him. "Dry those tears, darling, don't let this be a sad moment."

The large skeleton did that and blushed hard. They all then noticed that Alphys was crying tears of joy. Sans was patting her on the back and smiling approvingly at his brother. Papyrus then leaned in toward Mettaton.

"MAY I?"

Mettaton knew what he meant. "Oh yes, darling."

They leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. When they parted, Sans and Alphys were cheering joyously.

Papyrus turned back to the robot.

"THANK YOU FOR ACCEPTING MY FEELINGS."

"Anything for you, love", he said and took the skeleton's hand.

Sometimes, even the most unexpected of them all can love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this ship and wanted to write some of my own for it.  
> Hope you liked it aaaaaa.


End file.
